Steal the Spolight
by twilightlover367
Summary: Alice, Bella, and Rosalie are the most popular girls in school. Incredibly good-looking Emmett, Jasper, and Edward come to Forks, and immediately gain the spotlight. Will the girls let their status be changed? Hell no!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Every girl wants to be Alice, Bella, and Rosalie. They have the looks, boyfriends, and are the most popular girls in school. However, incredibly good-looking Emmett, Jasper, and Edward move to Forks, and instantly gain the spotlight. Will the girls let their status be changed? Hell no!

**Disclaimer- I own nothing by Stephenie Meyer.**

BPOV

School, I loved it! And not because of academic reasons, but social reasons. Alice and Rosalie were my two best friends, and we knew everything about each other. Sure there were other girls that we liked, but they only hung out with us because we were the top girls.

I went up to my mirror, and put on the perfect outfit. Alice had the best sense of style, and she had taught me how to dress in an outfit worthy of the red carpet. My cell phone rang, and I danced across the room to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's Rosalie. I just picked up Alice, and we're on our way to your house. Did you dress for the weather today?"

"Yes, it's sunny, my favorite kind of day. Thanks for picking me up." Rosalie laughed.

"No problem, see you later. We'll honk when we're outside." I smiled as I ended the call.

Pretty soon, I heard Rosalie honk, and her beautiful red BMW sat in my driveway. Rosalie was probably the prettiest of us all. She was currently dating Mike Newton, the most popular boy in the school.

"Hey Alice, hey Rosalie," I greeted them happily.

"Ready Bella?"

"Am I ever anything but?" They both giggled, and we sped off.

"I have a test today, you think I'll get a good grade?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course, you always get As." Rosalie, however, didn't seem cheered by the idea.

"I didn't study for this one, and I wasn't paying attention in class." I sighed.

"One B isn't going to bring you're A average down."

"I guess you're right." She sighed.

Entering the halls at Forks High always made us smile. **(In this story, the high school is a lot bigger.) **People stopped what they were doing, and stared, probably looking at our clothes for the newest style. The boys looked at us lustfully, sometimes it was very embarrassing.

"Hi girls," said a boy that we didn't know. Everyone stared at him. They thought that he was either brave, or stupid.

"Hi," Alice said. "What's your name?" He blushed.

"It's Henry," he said confidently. I honestly didn't know why he would even think that we were interested. Did he not know that we had boyfriends?

"Well, it's Alice. What do you want exactly, I have to get to class," she said brusquely.

"Well, I was wondering whether any of you might be interested in having coffee?" Alice wrinkled her nose.

"Coffe, ewww. I hate it, it tastes disgusting." He looked shocked.

"Well, d-dinner." He stuttered.

"I'm taken," she said simply. He looked at me and Rosalie.

"Sorry," I said. "I'm already going out with someone." He walked away.

Why did boys even come up to us? They knew that we had boyfriends, and that we would refuse. I saw Tyler, and smiled. He grinned in response.

"Hey Bella," he said happily. His lips found mine, and we briefly kissed, and then he put his hand on the small of my back.

"Let's go to class," I whispered.

"So, I saw the show this morning." I giggled.

"Yeah, like I would ever go after him, instead of you," I said sweetly. Evidently that comment brought on another kiss. I truly loved my boyfriend, and life.

"You don't know how happy that makes me," he said.

"And you don't know how happy it makes me that you care," I said right back. I rested my forehead against his. He took my hand, and walked me to my next class.

"Bye Tyler, love you."

"You too Bella, see you at lunch." He gave me one more peck on the cheek, and I waved. God, he was so nice.

I slid in the seat next to Alice's, and we started texting while the teacher droned on about the Civil War.

**Alice: That guy was hilarious this morning. Eric got all defensive and wanted to punch him.**

**Bella: Lol. Sometimes people truly amaze me.**

**Alice: No kidding. **

**Bella: They're completely clueless. **

**Alice: What part of boyfriend is too hard to understand?**

**Bella: The whole thing apparently. Teacher coming.**

**Alice: Thnx**

I snapped my phone shut. We never got caught, or the teacher just simply didn't care.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and it was time for lunch. Whenever we came in, it was like in the morning, everyone looked at us.

"I think I aced the test," Rosalie squealed.

"Good job Rosalie, I told you that it would be fine."

"Yeah, I should listen to you more often. Where is our dear friend Henry?" She wondered. I looked around the cafeteria, and saw him staring at Alice lustfully.

"He never gives up, does he?" Alice muttered. I hadn't seen her coming, and she scared me to death.

"Sorry Bella, I just got held back by a teacher," she said grimly. I was shocked. Alice never got in trouble with teachers. She saw the bewildered expression on my face.

"I got caught texting," she mumbled. I sighed.

"Which teacher?" Rosalie asked.

"Ms. Janette." Alice said a little harshly. Rosalie laughed, and Alice glared at her.

"I had her, she yells at anyone for the smallest things. It's not that big of a deal, let's get lunch, and go sit down." I followed her, and we bought lunch. Alice went off to sit with Eric, and Rosalie went to Mike. It was nice that our boyfriends got along with each other, and sat at the same table.

"Hey Tyler. How were your classes?" He sighed.

"Not very interesting, yours?"

"Boring," I said simply. He laughed, and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

RPOV

I looked at Bella and Tyler. They were so good for each other, and it made me jealous. I loved Mike, but it just didn't feel right for some reason. We kissed, and he treated me kindly, but something was missing.

"Rose, you alright?" He asked me tenderly.

"Yeah, just thinking about life in general." Mike didn't ask, and I liked that he wasn't nosy. Did I love him? I thought so, but I wasn't sure. Was it right to keep dating him if I wasn't positive? Maybe time would tell.

APOV

School was what I lived for. Everyday I could wear a new outfit, and have people copy it. The boys were a little annoying though, like that Henry person. Why didn't they just give up? I would be lying to myself if I said that I didn't like the attention, but still.

"Hey Rose, do you want to go shopping?" I asked. It was kind of hard to see her face since I was sitting on Eric's lap, but it didn't really matter.

"Can't, I have to work on a project," she said dully. Bella heard our conversation.

"Why can't you go Rose?" She asked curiously. Usually Rosalie was a huge shopper.

"I have to finish a project for school." Since when did Rosalie have to worry about school?

"Rosalie, you get straight As."

"That's when I work hard. I've been procrastinating for a while, and the project is due in two days."

"Alice, what exactly do you want?" Bella asked, maybe she could come with me.

I couldn't sit on Eric's lap anymore, it was annoying to talk across the table.

"Excuse me Eric, do you mind if I go talk to Rosalie and Bella really quick? We have some girl issues to discuss." He smiled at me.

"Go ahead Alice, and I miss you already." I smiled, and kissed him briefly.

"You're too sweet," I said.

Once I got to where Bella and Rosalie were sitting, I demanded more information. Shopping alone would be no fun. My sense of style was gone without them.

"I need a new purse, and I don't know where to go. Bella, will you go with me if Rosalie can't go?" Bella thought for a minute.

"Yeah, I'm not doing anything. And I think I need some new clothes too. What day?" I smiled at Bella, but glared at Rosalie.

"That's so kind of you Bella, and thanks a lot Rosalie. Can we go Saturday?"

"That sounds good Alice. I need to be home by six though, Charlie and I are going out to dinner." Rosalie looked sad.

"Honestly, I wish I could come. Wait, did you say Saturday?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Oh, I can come then, I thought you meant tomorrow or the day after. Okay, count me in." I squealed with delight, and we were going to go to Port Angeles.

BPOV

"Alice, where do you want to go exactly?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, here and there." Rosalie shook her head.

"No, we should get you a Coach purse. Bring a lot of money." Rosalie emphasized the "a lot" part. Alice grinned.

"No need, come into the girls bathroom with me. I need to show you something." We exited the cafeteria.

The bathroom was empty, and Alice giggled. She looked so excited for some reason, and had her wallet out. Alice's energy always amazed me, she never stopped.

"What is it Alice?" Rosalie and I asked.

"You'll never guess what my dad gave me yesterday. I was just eating, and he came in and gave me a big lecture about what he was giving me." We kept staring at her. Alice already had a blackberry, cell phone, laptop, ipod, and a ton of other things.

"He gave me a credit card," she just kept bouncing around. Rosalie looked at her, and was happy. She pulled out a silver card, and Alice grinned. I was the odd one out. Charlie would never give me one, he thought that I spent too much. I had pointed out to him that it was my friends who were spending, and I was just socializing, and occasionally buying something that I liked.

"Wow Rosalie, when did your parents give it to you?" Alice said.

"They saw that I was carrying around a lot of cash, and decided to give me a credit card. I was kind of surprised, but excited too, of course."

"Cool," I said, "when are you taking your first shopping spree with it Alice?"

"This Saturday of course, I've been bursting to tell you."

"Do you want to go back to the cafeteria? I honestly don't want to go," I told them. They nodded in agreement.

"Where do you want to go then?" Rosalie asked us in a bored voice.

"I don't know, the gym, as long as we don't stay here, I'm fine," I said.

"We forgot about Eric, Mike, and Tyler." I giggled at Alice's comment, and pulled out my cell phone.

**Bella: Tyler. Not coming back. Luv u. **

They both did the same, and we mindlessly walked around the halls. The occasional freshmen saw us, and stared. We just gave them a small smile, and they smiled back, so cute. Teachers didn't care. They knew that we didn't cause trouble, and we were left in peace. My phone beeped, and I assumed it was Tyler.

**Tyler: No prob. Can't see u after school, soccer practice.**

"What was that?" Alice asked.

"Tyler telling me that he can't see me after school, oh well. Do either of you want to come over?" They said yes, and I called Charlie.

"Chief Swan. How may I help you?" Whenever he said that, I wanted to burst out laughing.

"Hey dad, it's Bella. Can Alice and Rose come home with me after school?"

"Yeah, no problem. Are they staying for dinner?" I mouthed to them, and they said no.

"No, when will you be home?"

"I'll be home around seven, and then we can eat."

"Cool. Looking forward to it," I told him.

"I just have something to give you Bells, and I think you'll like it." Okay then.

"Thanks dad, see you at seven." I snapped my phone shut, and turned back to Alice.

"You're lucky Alice," I sighed.

"Maybe your father will give you a credit card tonight," she grinned. I couldn't help smiling in response.

"Yeah, only in my dreams."

At the end of the day, Rosalie drove us to my house, and we just started our homework. The day went by too quickly, and it was close to six.

"Bye guys," I sighed. They waved, and I closed the door. What did Charlie have planned? Something that I would like? As far as I knew, I was happy, and didn't need anything else. I had a good group of friends, a good father and mother, good grades, and a good reputation at school. What more could I ask for?

"Hey Bells," he called once he was in the house.

"Hey dad, what do you want for dinner?" He grinned at me.

"I brought a pizza." He seemed very happy, but his face abruptly turned serious.

"Now Bella, I don't know if Alice and Rosalie already have one, but I want you to be very careful with it," he said in a no-nonsense voice.

"Be careful with what?" I asked. He took out a blue discover card, and handed it to me.

"You may shop with this, but don't overdo it." I stared at the little card in my hands, it was beautiful! I jumped up, and hugged him. He looked a little taken aback, but returned the hug.

"Thank you, thank you dad! I love it!" He smiled at me.

"I'm glad, just be careful Bella." I nodded we ate dinner, chatting about our day. He heard about Henry, and how boring my classes were. Nothing really exciting happened to him at work, and we discussed where to eat Saturday night.

Once we were done eating, I flew up to my room, and picked up my phone. Alice was ecstatic about my credit card, and we had a three way call with Rosalie. Yes, I enjoyed life!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing by Stephenie Meyer.

EPOV (Edward)

School school school! What was not to like about it? The girls loved us, the boys were jealous, and we had perfect girlfriends. Who could ask for more? Our parents trusted us, and we always got perfect grades. If school didn't exist, then I would be so bored.

Me and my parents were sitting at the dinner table, and they announced news that shocked me. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and my best friends fathers worked at the same hospital.

"Edward, how much do you like your school?" Carlisle asked me in a no-nonsense voice.

"Um." I didn't know what to say. "Yes, I like it." He sighed, and looked uncomfortable.

"Edward, honey," Esme said gently. "We're moving to Forks, Washington." I froze, and dropped the fork that I was holding.

"Excuse me?" I whispered. "Are you serious? I'm leaving Stacey and my two best friends? What about your job?"

"Edward, this is about my job, I'm moving into a smaller hospital, and your mother wants to get out of the city." I was still shocked.

"And my opinion doesn't matter?" I hissed.

"Well," Esme said. "We have already confirmed that we were going, so it's a little too late now."

"Why didn't anyone ask me before you agreed to anything? This is what you always do to me. You make plans in advance that I don't know about."

"What are you talking about?" My father asked me harshly.

"All of those fancy dinners that you bring me too and the concerts. I make plans with Emmett and Jasper, and then you announce to me the following day that I'm going to a concert. And because of that, I have to cancel my plans," I said angrily.

"Edward, please see reason. This isn't the end of your life." I shook my head in disgust.

"No, it's not, but it's the end of my social life," I muttered. And then Carlisle did something that was unexpected.

"Your social life won't be ruined. Emmett and Jasper are coming too. Their fathers work with me, and were offered jobs at the same hospital, so you will be going to the same school." I suddenly felt much better, but then I thought about Stacey and my happiness left.

"And what about Stacey?" I asked them flatly. Esme hesitated.

"You can have a long distance relationship with her. It isn't that hard," she said. I glared.

"Stacey is very pretty, and she would get bored with emails and the phone. She would probably dump me in a couple days. And within minutes, she would have a new boyfriend." Carlisle sighed.

"Then find a new girlfriend. It can't be that hard," he said. I started laughing.

"Don't you know anything about love? You have to love a person first. It can be very hard," I said.

"Edward, I know what happens with you and girls."

"So what happens with me and girls?" I asked them dully.

"You broke up with a girl named Violet, and then after three days, you started going out with Stacey. Your relationship with Violet only lasted two weeks," Esme said calmly.

"Okay, that was only once. But I love Stacey, and would like to keep her as a girlfriend," I told them firmly. They exchanged amused glances.

"Do you remember Anne and Anna?" Esme asked with humor.

"What about them?" I asked her hardly.

"It was like what happened with Violet and Stacey." She chuckled. Despite my glare, my mother kept laughing.

"And what about Danielle and Daniela?" Carlisle asked. He had the same look of humor on his face that Esme did.

"And I remember Liz and Lizzie," my father said. They both laughed.

"Why are you torturing me? I was a good son who informed you about my love life. And so what if the relationships were short? It was love every time," I told them firmly.

"Yes, you're right. We were, and still are very pleased that you inform us of things like that. Not many teenage boys would. And are you sure that a two week relationship is love?"

"Of course it is," I insisted.

"Whatever you say. We're moving in two days," Esme said. I stared at them and didn't say anything. Two days?

"Can we ship my piano to our new house?" I asked them, almost pleading.

"Well..." Carlisle hesitated.

"You're taking my girlfriend away from me, and my piano too? That's nice, just nice," I said sarcastically. I caused them to laugh again.

"Of course, in fact, it's already being shipped to the house right now." I sighed.

"You never noticed that the tables were gone? We've been packing everything, including your room."

"My room?" I asked them incredulously. "You didn't throw out anything, did you?"

"Of course not."

"Good, I was wondering where all of my things were going. I'm calling Emmett and Jasper." And I sprinted up to my room and slammed my door.

As soon as I dialed Jasper's number, I got Emmett on the phone, and we had a three way call.

"Did you guys hear the news?" I asked them dully. No one said anything.

"Yes, my father told me about it," Emmett mumbled.

"And?" I pressed.

"What about Elizabeth?" He demanded.

"I asked them about Stacey, and they said that a long distance relationship would work. And guess what they said after?"

"What?" Jasper said for the first time.

"They started rubbing in my face about all of the two week relationships that I had, and how quickly I got another girlfriend after I broke up with the last. What the hell?" I said, irritated.

I heard them burst out laughing, and I got the impression that they were making fun of me again.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"You have to admit it Edward, you do go through girls pretty fast. How many girlfriends have you had in your life now?"

"Um, I can't exactly remember all of the names, but I think..." Jasper laughed. They weren't any better than my parents. Apparently the news that we were moving didn't affect them in the slightest.

"I think you've gone out with every girl in the school, and I'm not exaggerating. Everyday, I hear some girl going on about how wonderful you are, sometimes three," Emmett said. It was true that I had gone out with a lot of girls, but I wasn't a player. I had never dated one girl, and date another at the same time.

"Alright, I do admit that I've gone out with at least half of the girls, but..." I was cut off by Jasper this time.

"You call that love? You need some life lessons, you know that?"

"Thanks a lot," I said icily.

"No problem."

"Weren't we talking about moving?" The humor in Emmett's voice died instantly.

"Yeah, it's not going to be easy getting back to the social status that we have here. But I think we can do it," Jasper said thoughtfully.

"I did some research," Emmett said. Now it was my turn to cut him off.

"Research?" I asked him incredulously. "Since when do you do research Emmett?"

"Since today. Now let me finish. I went onto the schools website, and I think we might have to compete for the spotlight."

"Against who?" I asked.

"Three girls. There was a picture of them on the site, and they're extremely pretty. A lot more pretty than any of our girlfriends."

"What makes them so popular?" Jasper asked. Emmett kept looking.

"Apparently, they were all tied for homecoming queen, and I called Michael about it, and they're pretty famous. I sent the picture of the web to myself, and then checked my email on my phone, and set it as my back round." Emmett seemed quite pleased with himself.

"What about Elizabeth?" I whispered.

"She's going to dump me the minute that she finds out I'm leaving, so who cares?" He said, completely carefree.

"I thought we were in a war against these girls," Jasper said, confused. Emmett chuckled. I was in complete agreement with Jasper.

"Just take a look at them, will you." I automatically got on my computer, and put in Forks High into Google. The website came up, and I didn't see any beautiful girls.

"You call the male teacher on the front page a girl?" I asked him sarcastically. They both sighed.

"Edward, use your brain, it may be small, but it's in there." I growled. Emmett was starting to annoy me.

"Where do I go then?" He chuckled.

"Go onto the students' page. It's to the right. And you have to put in a password to view the student's page. It's 0145673FE." I followed Emmett's instructions, and then gasped.

Three beautiful girls were standing in the picture, smiling and laughing. But one stood out in particular. She had beautiful brown hair, and chocolate eyes. Something about her face made me stare at her; she seemed much more shy, but extremely kind.

"Wow," I said. "This is who we're going up against?" Jasper snickered.

"Yes," Emmett responded. "Beautiful, aren't they? Except one isn't as beautiful as the others." How could Emmett say that one of them was ugly? The blonde looked like a Barbie to me, but she was still beautiful.

"Who, the blonde who looks like a Barbie?" I asked him, confused. Emmett burst out laughing.

"You think the blonde looks like a Barbie? She's the most gorgeous one. She shouldn't be on a school website; she should be a swim suit model. You don't find girls like that in Seattle."

"Yes, she's pretty, but I like the..." Jasper cut me off.

"The one with the spiky inky black hair who kind of looks like a pixie is the prettiest. Sorry Emmett, the blonde is beautiful, but the pixie is cuter."

"She's short!" He exclaimed.

"So?" Jasper asked defensively.

"Never mind. You haven't spoken up yet Edward, except for your Barbie comment. So which one do you like?"

"I think the brunette is easily the most beautiful." There was silence on the other end.

"The brunette?" Jasper and Emmett asked me in unison.

"Why not? Do you see her mahogany hair? I would bet you everything that I have, that she spends at least an hour on it every day." They snickered.

"Who's that potato-head next to the blonde? He has her arm around her, and has his hair gelled in spikes." It was then that I looked at the people around the girls. Three boys were walking next to the girls, and had their arms around their waists or shoulders.

"No idea, but they're lucky, luckier than us," Jasper said sadly.

"Jasper, we're against these girls," Emmett said firmly. "We can't keep admiring them. And why do you like the brunette, Edward? She's not ugly, but both of the other girls are much prettier."

"No," I disagreed calmly. "She seems much nicer. The blonde looks like the queen bee, and the pixie is her follower, it's simple. If we're going to win against them, then we have to take out the strongest, and that is the blonde. Then we can eliminate the pixie, but we leave the brunette out of this."

"No, Edward. If we leave the brunette out of this, then we're not including the blonde," he said harshly.

"And if we're leaving the blonde out, then we're leaving the pixie out," Jasper said angrily.

"Guys, we don't even know these girls. It's like defending our enemies. They could be the most painful girls in the world. We need a strategy to take them all out, even the blonde," Emmett replied in a devilish tone.

"Fine," I said reluctantly.

"See you at school in two days," I muttered.

"Bye Edward." I hung up the phone, and sighed. This whole competition thing with the girls seemed a little ridiculous to me, but I always liked a challenge. I had mixed feelings on the issue, I was used to being admired by the girls, and the boyfriends were probably the most popular boys, and it would be hard if that changed.

2 days later...

The ride from Seattle to Forks had been extremely boring. I mostly just stared out the window, not thinking about anything. The brunette that I had seen on the website occasionally popped into my head, and I really wanted to meet her.

"Edward, we're here," Esme said cheerfully. We were going up a long driveway, and it seemed to go on for at least five minutes.

"I don't see a house," I complained. "Are we camping until we can buy a house? My piano won't do well in the rain, so there better be a good place to put it..." I stopped talking and stared at the house that was in front of me.

It looked like it was a hundred years old, and there was a small river nearby. The outside was painted with light cream colors, and there were three levels.

"Do you like it?" Carlisle asked. I just nodded, and stared.

"Why is the house so big?" I finally asked.

"For your many girlfriends." I glared. "No, just because we wanted a more open space. And there's a platform that's big enough for your piano." I didn't say anything, and just kept walking forward.

"Is it open?" I asked. They nodded, and I looked at the inside, and chose a room.

I had told Stacey that I was moving, and she dumped me the minute that I had finished my sentence; the same thing had happened to Emmett and Jasper. We had all agreed that the first way to get a good status was to get a girlfriend.

Following day (morning)...

My parents had given me a silver Volvo after we'd had dinner, and I was deeply grateful. The car was amazing, and went at very high speeds. I sped on the highway, and the drive was short to the school

I smoothly parked in the first space that I saw. Already, girls and boys were admiring the car, which was a good sign. Emmett was driving in a Mercedes and was looking for a spot. I saw Jasper coming on his motorcycle, and the girls stared at him in wonder. This was going even better than I had planned.

"Edward!" Emmett called to me. I stopped walking, and then turned around. "Let's go get our schedules, and dominate," he grinned.

"Emmett, wait," Jasper said. "Shouldn't we just get used to the school, and then plan. Do we even know what we're doing?" He asked curiously.

"Um, not really," Emmett responded. "I'm just making it up as I go along."

"Whatever, Emmett. I'm going to try and focus on girls," I said. I never had any trouble getting to know a girl. It was very simple to get who I wanted. Girls usually liked nice boys, and I smiled and asked about them instead of talking about myself.

"Have fun, Edward. That's a very good idea." After getting our schedules, we walked off in different directions to our classes. I had a class with the "potato head" as Emmett called him. He started glaring at me once he saw several girls staring at me. I smirked at him, and he turned around.

The teacher droned on and on about the Civil War, and I barely paid attention. All of my classes were boring, but then I walked into my Biology class. The brunette was silently sitting by herself and doodling. I could do nothing but stare; she was even prettier in real life than on the picture that I had seen.

"Sir," I said to the teacher. "Where should I sit?"

"Over by Isabella Swan, it's the only seat available," he whispered. I thanked him, and went over to my seat.

The girl looked up from her drawing and stared at me. She had a look of irritation and frustration on her face.

"Who are you?" She asked me in a rude tone of voice. A girl had never addressed me that way, and I glared. This Isabella was probably the queen bee to have such a snotty attitude.

"Your new neighbor," I said pleasantly, ignoring her cold stare.

"Great, I don't need boys next to me. I already have Tyler, so you can just give up and go somewhere else. I'm not in the mood for pesky boys today, so go away." I chuckled, and she scowled.

"I'm not the one who chose to come here, princess, so get over it. I'm sitting next to you, and deal with it."

"You're one of the rudest people I've ever met," she said in a snobbish tone.

"Hello," I said calmly. "I'm Edward Cullen, and I'm from Seattle." She hadn't really been looking at me, and then she saw my whole face. She gasped, and I gave her a smile.

"B-Bella Swan," she stuttered. This was the way in which most girls addressed me.

"You can be polite when you want to be," I remarked. She smirked.

"Yeah, and you seem to be spoiled," she said rudely. What was wrong with her?

"What have I done to get such harsh treatment?" I asked her playfully.

"Your presence. In other words, you are the problem." I simply laughed.

"That's funny, I didn't think that I was such a bad person, but you opinion doesn't matter to me," I said cheerfully. "Tell me something, what's so problematic about me?" She didn't seem to know the answer.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"I don't understand your question," I said.

"You don't seem to want my attention like some other boys do." Her answer didn't surprise me at all. People like her always had people dreaming about them.

"No, I focus much more on school than girls. It's my goal in life to succeed," I said.

"Someone like you must..." She trailed off.

"Must what?" I asked curiously.

"Never mind. Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" I was taken aback. She was showing hostility to me before, and I had no idea why she wanted to eat with me.

"Sure," I responded cautiously. An idea suddenly occurred to me; I had to tell Emmett and Jasper right away. "Thank you Bella, I just have to talk to Emmett and Jasper, and then I can sit with you." The bell rang, and I ran away. I looked back at Bella, and saw her walking away.

"Emmett, Jasper!" I called to them. They turned around, and looked animated.

"What? Have you met the blonde?" Emmett asked.

"No, but..."

"And the pixie, have you met her?" They were both looking at me to say something about both girls.

"No, but..."

"You suck, Edward," Emmett said.

"Aren't we against them, not admiring them?" I didn't want to tell them about Bella right now.

"Yes, I still don't have any ideas. We're pretty famous already, but not at the top, they still are," Emmett said sadly.

"I have an idea," I murmured.

"You do?" Jasper asked me incredulously.

"Yes, we become their boyfriends," I said simply. Emmett stared at me, and burst out laughing.

"What good will that do us? We'll become famous because we're with them, and when they dump us, people will think that we're scum or something like that."

"No," I said, getting more animated. "We become their boyfriends, make sure the whole school knows, and then they get dumped by _us_. Everyone will think that they weren't good enough for us." Emmett laughed again, and Jasper snickered.

"I don't think I could have come up with something sneaky like that! I was thinking more along the lines of creating fundraisers for a good cause," Jasper said.

"What you just came up with is extremely unlike you Edward, did you have a brain transplant overnight? And we should do fundraisers anyway. I looked on the website, and apparently this school hasn't had a fundraiser for over five years," Emmett chuckled. "So are we in?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes," Jasper said.

"I guess," I responded. They stared at me.

"You guess? You're the one who just came up with it," Jasper said, surprised.

"Fine, I will. But I get the brunette."

"The pixie," Jasper said.

"And I get the blonde!" Emmett said enthusiastically.

"How do we start?" They both asked.

"The brunette already asked me to sit with her at lunch, so I'm going. See you later."

"How is it that you're already ahead of us, Edward?" I shrugged, and walked away.


End file.
